


Howling in Haddonfield

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: Transformation [2]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Discussion of Abortion, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Warning: Discussion of Abortion, if you dislike abortions or think it's a crime or murder of babies, don't read it.





	Howling in Haddonfield

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Discussion of Abortion, if you dislike abortions or think it's a crime or murder of babies, don't read it.

Jennifer ran in the dark rainy night of Haddonfield, holding the baby in her arms, it started she become a surrogate mother however the baby had something shocking, the DNA of the Bogeyman, Michael Myers, well the parents had discussed an abortion but she refused, resulting in fleeing to Haddonfield where she had the baby


End file.
